


【巫师3】不死者牌局【欧吉尔德/杰洛特】

by 95_BUG



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 杰洛特用一次口活作为和欧吉尔德打牌的赌注，然后他输了





	【巫师3】不死者牌局【欧吉尔德/杰洛特】

他的舌头灵活地舔舐着，把那硕大东西的头部含进嘴里，小心不让牙齿贴上去，他的下巴微微酸痛，跪在地上的膝盖也隐约有了不适，还戴着新月手套的手被空出一只来圈住了根部，一边缓缓套弄一边将在他的挑逗下硬起来的东西更多地吞下吮吸，连不死者都不禁赞叹呻吟，手指插进了他奶白色的头发里，弄歪了发带束起的辫子，没多久就彻底松散开了。他吐出嘴里的东西没去管湿漉漉又有些发麻的嘴唇，随意把掉在额前的头发拢向脑后，然后一口气让那硬挺的东西快要顶进他的喉咙。  
“该死！”他听到满是喜悦的咒骂声，“你擅长这个，愿瘟疫把你带走，这肯定不是你第一次这么干。”  
他没否定也没承认，嘴里被填得满满当当也叫他没法回答，不过就算他承认了又有什么可奇怪的呢？他从来没觉得这有什么问题，不论是和男人还是和女人。  
不过眼前这种状况并不完全让他，一个本在工作中的猎魔人认同，这告诫他如果不想把徽章都输出去，最好收敛一下牌瘾。他抚弄起不死者的阴囊，略微歪过头用舌头把嘴里的东西抵到一边顶起了他的脸颊。  
为什么会用一次口活当做牌局的抵押，杰洛特自己也不甚明晰，可能因为他输太多局后以为自己摸清了对方手里的牌，盲目自信到以为能赢了这局牌，也可能因为他第一次见到这红发的委托人时便喉咙发紧了，其结果就是他被带到奥林弗特的炼金旅店这不甚宽敞的房间里跪着干他承诺的事。  
想起那场失败的牌局，杰洛特坏心眼地用牙齿蹭了一下，回报他的是射进他嘴里的精液。  
“意外时有发生。”欧吉尔德调笑道，拿起手旁半满的酒瓶向杰洛特致意。  
猎魔人双手撑在欧吉尔德的膝盖上，表情很是懊恼。他把嘴里的东西吐到地上，揉了揉酸涩的下巴，抓过不死者手里的酒瓶仰头喝了一口想要冲掉那股味道，连他鼻子里都是那股味道，猎魔人敏锐的感官在此时就不那么叫人羡慕了。  
“嘿猎魔人别苦着脸，如果你下次输牌还打算这么干，我会对此表示欢迎的。”欧吉尔德说，他除了把需要被服务的地方掏出来以外，衣服都还是整整齐齐，好像他只为了得到他赢得的一样，而当他把那东西都塞回裤子里后仿佛什么都没发生过。  
“我没在生气。”杰洛特说，脸上没什么表情。一股异常的骚动在他的皮肤下攒动叫他牙齿发抖，以及轻微的晕眩，而这绝不是烈酒导致的，“而且不是赌约我也愿意这么做。”  
欧吉尔德一言不发，他注视着杰洛特，视线从他那双放大了瞳孔的猫眼下移到他被衣摆遮住的髋部，那目光就像羽毛扫过，叫人发痒。  
“你总是令人意外，猎魔人。”  
杰洛特摘掉手套丢到一旁，右膝跪进了不死者大张的双腿中，双手搭上了他的肩头:“我不觉得你真的意外。”  
他们吻到了一起，纠缠起来，黑色新月下的猎魔人显得愈发苍白，但他却不是冰冷的，他尝起来如此地火辣，满是精液与烈酒调制而成的浓郁且直白的情欲味道。  
欧吉尔德的手从杰洛特的腰贴到了他的屁股上，杰洛特并没有表现出任何不满，他轻咽一声透露出他的期待。不死者吻过猎魔人生出胡茬的下巴，顺着他扬起的头吮咬凸起的喉结。  
“我上次和猎魔人搞的时候，差点被砍掉头。”  
那场小小的意外，杰洛特想起来，挑起他和这恐怖之人争斗的意外，如果不是他的阿尔德打出的足够快，掉脑袋的就该是他了。  
“我保证我的剑会待在剑鞘里。”  
欧吉尔德玩味地看着猎魔人，偶尔瞥过他脸侧涨红的烙印，提醒道:“包括你随身戴的那把匕首？”  
哦，从怪物身上切割战利品的匕首，杰洛特吞咽一下，一股热流在他的胃里涌动，叫他格外急躁。  
“包括匕首。”杰洛特承诺道。  
“那我便没什么可担心的了。”欧吉尔德说。  
紧接着杰洛特便被翻到了下面，他的背陷进柔软的床里，不死者俯身在他上面托起他的后脑将他拉进呛人的热吻。杰洛特的手探进欧吉尔德大敞的衣领里扯开了他长褂的扣子，对方哼笑一声把脸埋进他的颈窝，舔过齿痕状的伤疤，啃咬他还沾着火药味的皮肤，他们一定是把那拍卖行仓库的大门炸开了。猎魔人被弄得很痒，他发出猫一般的咕噜声，瞳孔变得又大又圆，不安分地在欧吉尔德的背上抓挠，不死者很乐于见到被打了烙印替恶魔办事的猎魔人这幅样子，已经没什么能让一个拥有不死之身的人感到新奇的事了。  
“我听说猎魔人拥有异常敏锐的感官。”欧吉尔德在杰洛特耳边呢喃着，他的手贴在杰洛特的胸前隔着外套揉弄，猎魔人抽了抽鼻子，他微微张开嘴，呼吸变得急促起来，他抓住那只挑逗他的手，有些含糊地说：“是啊，我闻得到你的味道，非常、非常诱人。”  
“像是狗闻到了带肉的骨头？”  
杰洛特把额头抵在了欧吉尔德的胸口上：“我不喜欢这个说法。”  
“诚实的猎魔人。”欧吉尔德收回他的手，开始去对付杰洛特漆黑的外套。  
猎魔人穿来去做强盗的衣服比他平时那些要好应对的多，没有肩甲也没有锁子甲，连硬皮革也没有，在那缺乏保护的新月外套下，欧吉尔德看到了苍白又伤痕累累的身体，狼头徽章躺在他的胸前不时震动，警告着它的主人是怎样邪恶的怪物正靠在他身前。不死者双手握住猎魔人的腰，他的腰肢如此地纤细，甚至显得与那些鼓起的泛着红紫色的伤疤格格不入。杰洛特吞咽了一下，头发黏在了他出汗的后颈上，欧吉尔德自上而下抚摸怪物们在他身上留下的痕迹，而不是立刻去脱掉他的裤子关怀他真正需要被触碰的地方，他几乎想要打出一个亚克西法印让这红发的不死者停止调情立刻操进来，但是他很怀疑那么做会不会奏效，而且除去他下身强烈的欲望外他还是很享受这样的触碰的。  
杰洛特感到湿软的嘴唇贴到了他的右侧的乳头上，牙齿轻咬着，舌尖划过那小小的突起，让他不禁颤抖，欧吉尔德的胡须蹭着他敏感的皮肤，手指一条一条地描绘他胸口以及侧腹上的爪痕，杰洛特伸出手抱住他把他拉得更近，用膝盖蹭着不死者的下体，暗示他自己究竟想要什么。他的委托人没有再拖沓下去，他抓起杰洛特的小腿脱掉他的靴子，然后就像提出那些蛮横的愿望一样不怎么温柔地扒掉了他的裤子。  
“看来猎魔人的家伙也没什么不同，”欧吉尔德如实评价道，“除了苍白。”  
“这有什么好奇怪的。”杰洛特小声嘀咕着，他不常被评价下身，至少不是当面评价，他觉得自己脸颊发烫，但他想猎魔人的体质并不会被看出他正在脸红。  
欧吉尔德分开杰洛特的腿，一只手抓住他左脚腕，俯身亲吻他的大腿内侧，耳朵几乎要挨上他敏感的阴茎，杰洛特当真觉得他可以试试用亚克西了。  
“那么你的腿呢？有人曾说过你有两条女人一样的腿吗？”  
杰洛特有点惊讶，瞳孔缩成了一条又细又直的线，他在这时才意识到欧吉尔德的缓慢是为了更多地观察他的身体，他以为能看到的只有没有血色的皮肤和那些可怕的伤痕。他没能立刻回答不死者的问题，而对方也并不在意，他把杰洛特抱了起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，杰洛特低下头，把下巴搭在欧吉尔德的手掌里，他看到不死者脸上的笑意。  
“没有吗？看来你缺少一个足够真诚的床伴，否则他们便会和我一样直白地告诉你这些：杰洛特，你的身体非常漂亮，比石头雕刻出的胴体更优美诱人，创造你的人应当拥有无尽的财富。”  
这样的赞美对杰洛特而言意外的受用，当他的模样收到诸如“怪胎”“变种人”以及并无根据的辱骂之外的评价感觉竟会是如此地美好，几乎要叫他飘飘然了，遗憾的是他的回答并不尽如人意：“创造我出来的人根本没想到我会真的存在，而且……不要做得太过火，我不想被摔碎。”  
欧吉尔德笑出了声：“哈！任性的猎魔人，如果我没有脱掉你的衣服我会怀疑为什么有女人愿意和你上床的。”  
“那我们就都坦诚些，做我们都想做的。”杰洛特伸手去解欧吉尔德的腰带，他再也受不了这不死者还穿着衣服的事实了。  
欧吉尔德没有阻止杰洛特，他脱下长袍和衬衣，在亲吻中重新把猎魔人压回了床上，他叫他跪着，脸埋进床单和手臂之间，身后完全暴露出去令杰洛特有些许的不安，但那太微弱了，当欧吉尔德的手指进来时那微不足道的恐惧和羞耻感便被抛弃了。  
粗糙的手指在杰洛特的身体里摸索，流淌在他血管里的情欲让他很轻易就接受了这点爱抚，然后便有第二根手指进来了。  
“这样如何？”欧吉尔德俯身问道，他的嘴唇就在杰洛特的耳边，那声音让他自尾骨感到一阵酥麻，猎魔人发出含糊的哼声作为回答，换来的是手指更深的操弄。  
杰洛特太过兴奋了，他的双腿不住地打颤，他的后面又湿又热，手指的进出让他两腿之间都是湿漉漉的，液体顺着他的大腿往下流，他不禁塌下腰，整个胸部都贴在床上，只有屁股高高地抬起，渴求更多的抚摸。  
欧吉尔德突然抽出了手指，他掰开杰洛特的臀瓣，有什么猎魔人真正期待的东西顶在了穴口，然而不死者并没有立刻进来，而是说：“你觉得可以吗？”  
杰洛特不耐烦地发出狼一样的低吠：“你干嘛总是要问我？”  
“哦，我可不想把你摔碎了。”欧吉尔德声音里带着某种恶劣的笑意，杰洛特烦躁起来，这可能就是和一个百无聊赖的不死之身上床得付出的一部分代价。  
“那你就不要再问，赶快进——”  
于是这就是剩下的部分，在杰洛特尚未说完前欧吉尔德便猛然挺了进来。杰洛特咒骂起来，然后他的咒骂变成了暧昧的呜咽，喘息以及尖叫，他被真正地进入了，那东西在他嘴里的滋味仍是如此清晰，他被打开被占有，快感在疼痛之上迅速支配了他，他毫不顾忌地喊叫着，被拉扯着头发扭头迎合不死者的吻。杰洛特闻得到情欲的气味，闻得到他们在做爱的气味，他仰躺在床上，一条腿被架到了欧吉尔德的肩上，在后穴里的敏感点被不断碾压的同时他的阴茎也得到了爱抚，猎魔人把眼睛藏到手臂下，瞳孔不再随他意愿收缩，他的兴奋超出了他的控制，比灌下一整瓶混合了白海鸥的烈酒还要猛烈。  
“来吧杰洛特，让我看到你。”欧吉尔德拉开了杰洛特的手臂，看到了猫一样的金色眼睛和那道丑陋的印记，他在那双敏感的眼睛适应光线前狠狠地操进深处，让他尖叫着射了出来。  
杰洛特瘫在床上大口地喘息着，但他很快就意识到他痉挛的后穴里仍插着那硬挺的东西，射精后的快感还来不及平息他就被拽起来坐到了欧吉尔德的身上。  
“嘿！”杰洛特警告地瞪了欧吉尔德一眼，后者毫无所谓：“现在你又想我问你了吗？”  
猎魔人气愤却又无可奈何，他被不死者扣住了腰，牙齿都在发抖，他所有的感官都变得异常敏感，光是一点点摩擦就叫他不住打颤。杰洛特紧贴着欧吉尔德，他想起船舱下的牢房，狂风暴雨吞没船只时直扑而来的窒息，猎魔人跪坐下去，发出近乎抽噎的声音，听上去甚至有些可怜，不死者安抚着他，在他耳边轻语着，引导他摆动起腰肢。  
天哪，我和委托人上床了，杰洛特不适时宜地想起了这回事，他的猎魔人的职业操守都仿佛受到了挑衅。但我不是自愿的，从海难发生后就不再是自愿的了，那之后一切都乱了套。  
他并不太清楚持续多久后，但足够他在被射在里面时说服自己他并没有违反什么了。  
“嘿杰洛特，你还清醒着吗？”得到满足后的欧吉尔德退了出来，而杰洛特的皮肤混着汗水格外醒目地泛起了粉红色。  
“我还醒着，但是我想要睡了。”杰洛特轻声回答道，“我去找来了精灵和矮人，我们抢了一家拍卖行，还经历了一场欺骗，全都是为了你……”  
欧吉尔德放下杰洛特，躺在他的身边：“我好像听出了不满？去把你自己洗一洗，你要是生了病还怎么去完成我最后的愿望？”  
“得了吧，我是个猎魔人，我不会生病的，不会为了这个，”杰洛特说，困倦和疲乏就这样突然袭击了他，连他的舌头都已经疲惫不堪了，“而且……”  
“而且？”  
“而且我一定会把你的牌赢过来，那变成蟾蜍的王子……”杰洛特最终宣布道，欧吉尔德撩开他的头发，发现他已经睡过去了，他向睡着的猎魔人承诺：“好啊，我随时都有来一局昆特牌的兴致。”

——THE END——


End file.
